Parker Halliwell
Parker Elise Halliwell Parker is the second daughter and middle child of Phoebe and Coop. Her first name was picked for the liking of it. Her middle name came from her mom's boss and close friend (Elise Rothman.) She is currently six years old. Mortal life Socialy: Parker is a social butterfly but doesn't have many friends. She seems to be relatively nice to the kids at her school. Schooling With Parker it depends on the day, some days she loves school and some days she what’s nothing to do with it. Parker is very bright but plays dumb often... Magic life Parker is a cupid-witch and charmed one. Powers Parker already had her beaming powers when she was born, since she had developed them in the womb. In October 2013 Parker got her power of empathy when she sensed Christy was good. She told her parents that she trusted Christy. Wiccaning Parker had her Wiccaning in December 2009, at this time she was around four months old. Training Parker is being trained here and there but hasn't had any real tests or training senarios. Magic situations In October 2009 on the night before Halloween Parker was turned into a puppy. However she was changed back later that day. In May 2011Friday the 13th she was turned invisible by Kat who refused to reverse it. Development Behaviour Ages 0-3 Parker was a difficult baby and didn't make it easy for her parents to multi-task. For example once when she was around five months old she was making it hard for her mom to work. Parker's crying about the bottle falling out of her mouth, screwed up the voice commands Phoebe was giving her computer. It was around the age of three when Parker developed her stubborn and Bratty attitude and behaviour. She threw tantrums to get what she wanted and there was no changing her mind. Parker just didn't give in or give up. Ages 4- 9 Parker does have her sweet moments but is often a little terror. She will still fight to get her own way. However now she will try asking nicely first and being very well. Though she isn’t has bad with her temper she’s still very sneaky. She will always stand her ground and won’t let anyone mistreat her. Maturity We’ve gotten to see Parker grow from tiny newborn onto a smart mature strong minded and confident young child. Although she does have a-lot of growing up to do still, but hey she’s still little. Conflict resolution ''' Parker likes to avoid people she has issues with. With other conflicts Parker will resort to acting up if behaving and asking fails her. '''Quotes "Would you shut up already" Parker to P.J. when she wouldn't stop talking about her new puppy, November 2011. ' '"Oh my gosh, we're eating our fort!" Parker when eating Macaroni and cheese after playing in the fort named Macaroni and cheese, Jan 2012 "I did not make all of this mess, PJ did too so she should help" Parker to Coop, August 2012. ' '"I'm going to give to it to the new baby, that way it will know who it's family is" Parker to Phoebe, April 2013 "Hey get your own cake" Parker to P.J., August 2013 "I believe her mommy, I believe Christy." Parker to Phoebe, October 2013. "I think we help people take a chance at love, we guide them to each other" Parker explaining what Cupids do to Coop and P.J., Feb 2014.